Braking mechanisms are used to stop rotation of a rotating component where the rotating component may be part of machinery or a wheel. Brakes, for example, are used to stop or restrict motion of a vehicle by restricting rotation of a wheel of the vehicle. One use for brakes includes providing a mechanism for restricting motion of a shopping cart or dolly to reduce theft or other unauthorized movement of the shopping cart.